The present invention is related to application Ser. Nos. 10/064,131 entitled xe2x80x9cConnector Housing Retainerxe2x80x9d, 10/064,145 entitled xe2x80x9cElectrostatic Discharge Protective Boot For A Connectorxe2x80x9d, 10/064,146 entitled xe2x80x9cElectrical Connector Extraction Toolxe2x80x9d, and 10/064,148 entitled xe2x80x9cProtective Housing For A High Density Electrical Connectorxe2x80x9d, filed simultaneously herewith and incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention relates generally to electrical connectors, and more particularly, to a tool to assist in the removal of an interposer to prevent damage thereto.
Electrical connections for various types of systems are commonly located in hard to reach and compact locations. One example of such a device is a computed tomography (CT) device. Computed tomography systems are complex systems that include a number of detectors that are electrically coupled to a data acquisition system. The detectors utilize a flex circuit that is electrically connected to a data acquisition circuit board through the use of a connector. During the manufacturing and servicing processes, the connection between the connector and the data acquisition system must be disconnected. Several detectors and thus several electrical connections exist. These connections are often located in a difficult to reach area.
The data acquisition system is a densely populated circuit board and thus has a number of components and a great number of traces. Locating a number of connectors which are relatively large is difficult. Also, electrostatic discharge can easily damage the circuitry. Electrostatic discharge may build inside the flex connector. Because a number of pins are used to connect the flex connector and the data acquisition system, the removal of the flex connector portion must be performed without bending the interconnection pins.
It would therefore be desirable to provide an extraction tool for an interposer within electrical connection to prevent the bending of the electrical connections during removal.
The present invention provides a tool for separating a first circuit board and a second circuit board to prevent the damage thereof. In one aspect of the invention the tool includes a piston assembly and a handle. A first blade and second blade are coupled between the handle and the piston assembly. The first blade and the second blade are normally biased outwardly. The handle has a first position and a second position relative to the piston assembly. In the first position the blades are biased outwardly and in the second position the piston assembly biases the blades inwardly to engage the first circuit board.
In a further aspect of the invention the motion of the handle causes the blades to not only move inwardly but to move upwardly as well away from the second circuit board. This motion, advantageously, causes the first circuit board to be retained against a channel to prevent the first circuit board from falling out of the tool. This prevents the first circuit board from reaching an undesirable position that may cause damage to the equipment to which the circuit boards are attached.
Other aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon the following detailed description and appended claims, and upon reference to the accompanying drawings.